mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Televisión Española
Televisión Española is Spanish public broadcaster owned by Radiotelevisión Española and European Broadcasting Union. The company have eight channels. History The first test of the idea of what television would be in Spain dates back to November 1938, when the regime of the Third Reich presented Francisco Franco, Head of the Spanish State, the "phonovision" technology patented by Telefunken that allowed sending to distance sounds and images, and to which various personalities of the Spanish and German government attended. Franco expressed his gratitude and admiration for the proof. The first demonstration of television itself goes back to 12:45 on June 10, 1948. during a technology exhibition at the international trade fair held at the Montjuïc Palace in Barcelona, where the house Philips Ibérica installs a camera attached by cable to a monitor located thirty meters away. Enriqueta Teixidó and Enrique Fernández were the first Spanish speakers to appear on the screen. Subsequently, in August 1948, RCA carried out its retransmission tests with a bullfight from the Círculo de Bellas Artes, which, however, is a fiasco due to the terrible quality of image and sound, so attendees demand the return of their money. From that date on, different technical tests and emissions were carried out in tests, which included the presence of artists such as Carmen Sevilla, Ángel de Andrés and Fernando Sancho, 9 until in 1956, specifically on October 28 when TVE starts its broadcasts regular from a chalet in the Paseo de la Habana, Madrid.10 At that time, TVE depended on the Ministry of Information and Tourism, which was run by Gabriel Arias-Salgado. These broadcasts began at 8:30 pm, with an intervention by the minister and the director of TVE, Jesús Suevos Fernández. The broadcast continued with a blessing of the studios in honor of Santa Clara, patron of television, and subsequently a musical intermission was issued, several documentaries of No-Do, an exhibition of regional dances by the Choirs and Dances of Sección Femenina and to end a piano concert. Although some media claimed that the signal had a range of 60 kilometers, this could only be seen in a few points of Madrid, especially for the very small number of televisions sold: 600 , which also cost about 25,000 pesetas each, a prohibitive price for the time. The legal framework in those early years attributed the management of the entity to Dirección General de Radiodifusión y Televisión, within the mentioned Ministry of Information and Tourism. Decree 2460/1960, of December 29 is the first norm that specifically contemplates the new medium. Specifically stated in Article 1 that "corresponds to the Directorate General of Broadcasting and Television the mission to structure, organize and care for the operation of the public service of sound and image broadcasting, in all its aspects by means of the direction and management of own facilities and of the regulation, promotion and supervision of the activities of the rest, as well as of the technical means transmitters and receivers, and execute the Orders that the Ministry dictates in the matter of broadcasting for the better development and improvement of the existing services or from any others that economic progress allows". Very slowly, announcements begin to be issued, first live (1957: Winston panel after the presenters Ramsy James and Jesús Álvarez in a musical program where the duo Los Holandeses Voladores intervened) and then the filmed announcements arrive (1958: The first recorded advertisement broadcast on TVE was one of an Omega Sea Master watch, in 35 mm., immersed in a sea of cartoons and a little fish, drawn by the Moro brothers, which was wrapped around the clock and with the music of El Buque Fantasma '''in the background, at the beginning and end of the musical '''Los Viernes: Concierto. From 1959 the connections between Madrid and Zaragoza, Barcelona, Bilbao, Valencia, Seville, Santiago de Compostela, etc., had been initiated through a radio connection: television began to be a reference of modernity throughout the Spanish territory. That same year, Miramar Studios in Barcelona were inaugurated, competing with those of Paseo de La Habana in Madrid in the production of programs. Until the arrival of the video tape, around 1963, which allowed the recording and subsequent broadcasting of the programming, all the production was done in the narrow studios of Paseo de la Habana (Madrid) and, except for the filmed spaces, in direct live. In 1964 the largest studios of Prado del Rey, in Madrid and the TVE Canarias studios in Las Palmas de Gran Canaria were inaugurated. In 1965, Qrquestra y Coro de RTVE was created, at the initiative of the then Minister of Information and Tourism, Mr. Manuel Fraga Iribarne. Around the year 1966, TVE does not maintain a network of correspondents of its own abroad and uses in this date the services of some correspondents of Radio Nacional de España that were Ángel Roselló in Paris, Pedro Wender in Berlin and José Luis Colina like delegate in Rome . In August 1966, TVE named its first correspondent: Eduardo Sancho, in London and in 1968 he created three new correspondents: New York with Jesús Hermida, Vienna with Ana Isabel Cano (1968-72) becoming the first woman who was correspondent of TVE and Brussels with Federico Volpini. This same year, a restructuring of correspondent services was carried out both on TVE and RNE. Thus in London Eduardo Sancho is replaced by José Antonio Plaza, in Rome Javier Aracil occupies the position of Hill and, later, the corresponsalía is occupied by Francisco Narbona (1969). On November 15, 1966, a second channel of TVE (TVE 2) appeared, known in its origins as the UHF, for using this band of radio frequencies to broadcast it. In TVE 2, the cultural, sports and public service content of the low audience of his older sister would be broadcast, which in the future should allow TVE to enter the competition path for the audience. In 1969, TVE premiered the broadcasts in PAL, which technically already allows it to broadcast color programs. However, the lack of infrastructure to produce programs in this medium, mainly the lack of cameras and color video recorders, delayed the regular production in color until 1973. The first significant production in color of TVE (not the first retransmission) was, however, in 1969 itself. Eurovision Song Contest that year is made from the Teatro Real in Madrid with equipment in color provided by the BBC. However, although for outside (Europe, and via satellite for Chile, Puerto Rico and Brazil) is done in full color, for lack of modern equipment, the broadcast within Spanish territory and the copy to a video recorder that is kept in the archive of RTVE are black and white. Between 1969 and 1972, some productions are made in color thanks to film cameras, but they are sporadic. In 1972, the first cameras and color video recorders arrived, and a mixed program with color and black-and-white programs was launched. The definitive suppression of the black and white would arrive in 1977, taking place since then all the programming in color. In the aftermath of the Franco regime, a glimpse of openness can be seen, coinciding with the arrival at the direction of the entity of Juan José Rosón, who in the first months of 1974, applied a policy of relaxation of censorship coinciding with what occurred in call Espíritu del 12 de Febrero in reference to the apparently moderate speech of the newly appointed President of the Government, Carlos Arias Navarro. Rosón counted on the collaboration of Narciso Ibáñez Serrador, whom he named director of programs. The new opening approach was especially reflected in entertainment programs, such as Mundo Pop or A su Aire. Singular controversies caused respective performances of the singers Rocío Jurado and Rosa Morena. The first letting glimpse part of his anatomy in the space Change his fate issued on April 2, 1974. While Rosa Morena sang to the rhythm of pop flamenco several themes such as Échale Guindas al Turvo, wasting sensuality among many soldiers in the program A su Aire, issued on April 4, 1974. This stage lasted only a few months; Ibáñez Serrador resigned in June of the same year and Rosón was dismissed shortly after. The Constitution of Spain 1978, in its article 20, protected the right "to communicate or receive truthful information freely by any means of diffusion". Estatuto de la Radio y Televisión Española of January 10, 1980 included in the Public Entity RTVE the state-owned companies Radio Nacional de España, Radiocadena Española and Televisión Española. On January 13, 1986, Televisión Española broadcasts new morning show called Buenos Días On December 14, 1988 with the general strike of 14-D, RTVE workers cut the issue and help achieve unprecedented success in the Spanish union history, although they fail to meet the minimum public service obligation that must be provided by law to society. In 1988, TVE inaugurated Buñuel Studios in Madrid, formerly Bronston Studios, where the second largest television set in Europe (at the time the largest one) is located, with an area of 2,500 square meters. These studies support Prado del Rey. After the Private television Law the television market in Spain was liberalized and the first private channels (Telecinco, Antena 3 and Canal+) were created in 1990. Soon the satellite television landing in Spain would begin to be prepared, and RTVE wanted to be who will lead its development with its first thematic channels, Teledeporte and Canal Clásico, the first still existing today, which they broadcast during an open time (except during Cotelsat, in 1994). In addition, by then TVE Internacional (launched in 1989) would have already begun to be broadcast. With the creation of the digital platform Vía Digital, now integrated into Digital+ together with Canal Satélite Digital, TVE continued betting on the thematic channels and specifically for Vía Digital it added to its offer of Teledeporte and Canal Clásico and the channels AluCine, Cine Paraíso, Hispavisión, Canal Nostalgia and Canal 24 Horas. Only this last one and Teledeporte have lasted until now. Canal Toros was also screened, which never came to light (it was integrated as a strip of the premium channel of the platform, Gran Vía), and Mundo Musical, which was to be dedicated to modern music, complementing Canal Clásico and that was only launched for the Latin American market. The Law of the State Radio and Television of June 5, 2006 (Law 17/2006) dissolved Ente and the companies TVE and RNE creating RTVE. Thereafter, instead of being appointed by the Government, the President-General Director was to be elected in Parliament by 2/3 of the deputies except in the second election where there will be enough simple majority. At the same time, a controversial restructuring or restructuring plan of RTVE is under way, which aims to reduce the workforce by 4,855 through early retirement and incentivized redundancies, even though it is the European public broadcasting with fewer staff. The Law of 2006 was modified on April 20, 2012, when the Council of Ministers approved a Royal Decree Law, reducing the number of members of the Board of Directors and modifying the method of appointment of the President-General Director, in view of the fact that , since June 2011, the chairmanship of the Corporation was interim. With which, with this small change, it can be said that it returns to a model similar to the one before the 2006 Law. The economic situation of the channel, gave rise in 2006 to a file of employment regulation that involved the early retirement of nearly 4,000 professionals who met the requirements of having completed 50 years and having served at least for six years. This meant the departure of some of the most emblematic faces of television in Spain such as Marisa Abad, Luis de Benito, Rosa María Calaf, Pedro Erquicia, Baltasar Magro, José Antonio Maldonado, Francisco Montesdeoca, Beatriz Pécker, José Ángel de la Casa, Agustín Remesal or Isabel Tenaille, ½ With the arrival of DTT, Televisión Española has become the main driver of the development of digital television in Spain. In this first stage of implementation, it has La 1, La 2, 24 Horas, Teledeporte, Clan, Canal Parlamento and TVE HD. Without subscriptions and via satellite you can also see the generalist TVE Internacional, also present in thousands of offers of cable companies worldwide, and 24 Horas, only through the satellite Hot Bird 8 in the orbital position 13ºE. TVE launched on August 8, 2008 its channel in high definition, TVE HD, coinciding with the celebration of the Olympic Games in Beijing 2008. The channel was available during the Games in Digital+, although since 2010 it is available throughout the national territory to through the TDT. As of September 2009, TVE recovers the rights to broadcast UEFA Champions League together with FORTA for open matches. By the same agreement, Mediapro removes Digital+ the rights of the payment matches of said competition. Rights lost in June 2015, in favor of Atresmedia and BeIN Sports, would also lose others, such as: EuroLeague, Roland Garros, the JJ.00 (in 2016), friendly matches of the national team, Liga ACB, La Liga (in 2016). Currently emits: Vuelta a España, Giro d'Italia or qualifying matches for the 2018 World Cup. With the arrival of the year 2010, on January 1 advertising disappeared on all its channels (like other public channels such as the BBC or France 2). TVE can not broadcast advertising and can only issue self-promotions, institutional communication, election campaigns, social awareness campaigns and advertisements that are an indivisible part of certain programs, for example sponsors of sporting events among others, and in any case can not charge for it . The measure to terminate the advertising stage was opposed by the Spanish Association of Advertisers, led by Juan Ramón Plana, who opted for a fee for public television or the return of advertising. In addition, the possibility is eliminated that TVE can have paid DTT channels like private operators. On April 3, 2010, the analog blackout was completed, so that La 1 and La 2 emissions are finally ceased, and from this date all channels are broadcasted through DTT. The first of both is expected to start its emissions when the allocation of new frequencies for operators by the government ends, and the second will cease its emissions at that time. On December 19, 2013, without prior notice, Teledeporte HD broadcasts began, through the RGE2. From December 31, at 11:55, it makes simulcast with the SD version, emitting the same but in HD. On December 31, 2013, La 1 HD broadcasts began, broadcasting the same content as its conventional signal, but in 720p image quality. This channel replaces TVE HD, which gave its space to become the high-definition signal of the general channel. On January 18, 2016, Star TVE HD broadcasts began, a channel in high definition aimed at the American public, its programming is based on fiction and entertainment series. Logos TVE (1956-1962).png|First logo (1956-1962) TVE (1962-1991).png|Second logo (1962-1991) TVE (1991-2008).png|Third logo (1991-2008) TVE (2008-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2008-present) Navigation External links * Official website Category:Television broadcasting companies in Spain Category:Radiotelevisión Española Category:Launched in 1956 Category:Spain